nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Broly Returns
Disney Heroes Episode: Broly Returns Rated: TV-Y About the Episode In this Epic 25th Episode, Broly survived the attack from his burned Skyscraper hideout 2 days ago, hired a female villain named Magness and strikes Violet while she was bike-riding plus the result injured her ribs. Now our Heroes must stop the Legendary Super Saiyan from destroying San Francisco. Timon and Pumbaa make a appearance for this Episode The Episode Act 1 In the Prologue, Ice Cube acts as the Narrator telling the fans that in the Movie Special 'Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan' the enemy was cloned & it was twice as powerful, but the Heroes destroy it resulting a 'Villain Moment'. Then the scene shows Broly recovered in the rejuvenator Chamber and plans to strike back. 2 days later in New York City on Madison Avenue, Cat Lioness, Kairi & Violet went on a Bike ride with the Turtles when Broly appears without warning and orders a female villain named Magness to attack, she shoots an energy blast towards Kairi but Violet protects her and got hit badly. He reminds them to bring Goku into San Francisco by tomorrow at 10 Am or he'll destroy the Golden Gate Bridge, then they both left by gliding. Later at HQ, Elastigirl is sad that someone got hurt while protecting Violet, but Ann Possible tells her that Violet's ribs is injured and must remain off-duty until this month's Sensu Beans is made. Goku knows about the situation and plans to take on Broly while returning the Swan's Egg to its mother, then Cat wants to help if Kim can protect the others, and Sora agrees by bringing Sonic, Tails, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie & the 4 Turtles including Kairi, Namine, Xion, Donald Duck and Goofy with them, plus Timon & Pumbaa will also help and they brought in 3 friendly pirates for backup. Act 2 The next morning, they came to the wrong location by entering a Villa where Mr. Francisco owns the place. Timon tries by taking them to San Francisco in America but the Pirates travel to South America then far North to North America and as he tells them to take the Heroes to the 'X', they travel the tiny islands in alphabet. Finally our Heroes arrive to San Francisco but as Violet tries to lead, Michelangelo reminds her not to get hurt and she snaps that worrying won't protect her. But then Sonic spots Broly on the Colt Tower and Goku glides there to battle, they equal their power but during the attack, Violet blinds the enemy with a fire hydrant but her ribs hurt her and Broly escapes with the large Egg heading for the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge, plus Leonardo reminds that if Violet's Ribs does not heal, she'll never be on missions for a week. Timon decides that was the last straw, he doesn't want to attack Broly, he does not want a team of Pirates who are not wearing clothes that is colored purple and worst of all, he does not want to be Captain. Act 3 Ann, Kim & Goku power up to Super Saiyan and confront Broly & Magness near the entrance road to the Golden Gate Bridge while the 4 Turtles evacuate the people but Elastigirl, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Sora & Cat snuck on the 'Battle Shell' and took out a wave of Battle Droids. Elastigirl distracts Broly by using her flexible skills on throwing empty cars at the enemy then Sonic uses his Speed Dash to knock out the last few Battle Droids. But then Magness gets angry and she uses her Magnet powers to send a tidal wave washing the heroes in the water, she uses her mechanic tentacles to capture Timon, Donald Duck & Goofy Cat uses her Super Jo-Chan to TKO Magness setting the Heroes free & Ann takes out Broly with the Super Kaio-Ken. But at the process, Elastigirl got her ribs injured. Venom shows up demanding that the Heroes turn in the Egg or Kairi gets it, but then a Female Swan appears upset ordering the enemy to surrender the Swan's Egg. Venom and Broly escapes by teleport, then the Egg hatched revealing a baby female swan. The Heroes have outdoor Dinner at the pier with Cat doing a yoga trick but then the 3 Pirates arrived on a pirate ship wanted to be with the Heroes for protection. QUOTES Ice Cube: 'Now if y 'all paid attention from Last Season, you know about 'Villain Moment'. A Villain Moment is about the enemy teaming up with another enemy to crush Heroes into dust, but the next thing you know it...Heroes are attacking, defending and without warning, the villain ends up destroyed. But not even death can stop a Villain Moment' (First Lines of the Episode) (On Madison Avenue in Manhattan Island, Kairi, Cat, Namine, Xion and Violet went Bike Riding with the 4 Turtles) Kairi: 'I gotta hand it to you, bike riding is my favorite hobby' Raphael: 'You just gotta feel the Stamina' Broly: 'Hello, creeps. I have survived the final attack on Goku a few days ago and I also hired a new villain, say hello to Samantha Paine AKA...Magness' (Magness appears by gliding and she lands making a mini crater) Magness: 'You might wanna back off before I use my Magnet attacks' Michelangelo: 'Very funny, what can go wrong?' Xion: 'She's about to attack, take cover!' (Magness fires her energy attack at Kairi, but at the last moment, Violet protects her and got hit) Violet: 'Aah!' Leonardo: 'Violet, no!' Kairi: (Gasp) 'She's hurt!' Violet: (Groans) (She tries to move but failed) (At Disney Heroes HQ) Helen Parr: (Sobbing) Oh, I am such an idiot. I let Broly attack Violet without my protection, and now I'm losing her!' Donatello: 'We were so close, I was right there!' Michelangelo: (Acts as a judge) 'Does the Jury reached the Verdict?' Genie: (Acts as 6 members of the Jury) 'We find the defendant Guilty!' Raphael: (Leonardo prepares his Katana Sword) 'I accept my fate' Jasmine: 'Genie, take it easy. It's only a bruised Ribs' Violet: 'As soon we're packed for the trip to San Francisco for a mission, we'll have some extra help' Ann Possible: 'And you will be, after you recuperate' Aladdin: 'But the Emerald is located in the Bay Area, plus the large Griffin is looking for the Egg because she's angry when it got stolen' Abu: (He checks the Griffin's Egg) Jasmine: 'Aladdin, she is in no shape on going into a monster hunt' Sora: 'If you're gonna get the Egg to its Mother, you're gonna me and my friends as backup' Michelangelo: 'But Venom has a new villain named Magness, she can shoot energy attacks and also lure in something that is Magnetized' Cat Lioness: 'I bet I could take her on, now that my Jo-Chan Training is complete' Violet: 'Don't worry about it, with some help from Timon & Pumbaa including a surprise, we'll get the Chaos Emerald before Broly does. Ow!' (Her ribs feel a bump) Jasmine: 'You're right, the others can help. But we can't go on your condition' Raphael: (He answers a phone call) 'Really? Wow! I got pardoned, we're going to San Francisco' Kairi: 'Don't worry, Violet. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you' Ann Possible: 'If we listen to them, they'll lead us to Broly' Timon: 'We must take them to San Francisco, now let's set sail' 3 Pirates: 'Cast off' (10 minutes later, they dock near a beach in the Pacific Coastline) Timon: 'No, you bozos. We want to go into San Francisco and it's in America. Got it? (He pulls down a map of the U.S.A) U.S of A-mer-ica' (1 minute later, they came to South America as the wrong location) Timon: 'No, not South America. North America! North!' (2X) (Another minute later, they came to the Artic Circle) Timon: 'Not this far North!' (Shivers) Timon: (He draws a X on the USA Map) 'This 'X' is where we want to go, take us to the X. Understand? (The 3 pirates agreed) (Growls) Pumbaa: 'You better take it easy, Timon. Or you'll pop a vein' (They arrive to a tiny island with the letter 'A') Timon: 'Wrong, I said X. Take us to the X! (They travel every island with the letter 'B', 'C', 'D', 'E', 'F' & 'G', but no progress, and Timon loses his temper every time they came to a wrong island) No...try again...oh-no...wrong island...NO! (Then they arrived to San Francisco on the bay area) This...isn't...the location' Violet: (Gets stuck on a mini seat) 'Aw, Mom!' Elastigirl: 'Sorry, Vi. But you can't handle Mach-5 without the baby seat' (At sunset, they came to the Colt Tower) Genie: (He halts Violet) 'Hold it, you might step on something nasty' Violet: (Growls) 'I'm losing my temper here!' Goofy: 'You can't be too careful... (He uses the tracking device and finds a sharp pebble) there's the problem' Aladdin: 'That thing might hit her foot and give her pebble poisoning' Genie: 'Not really, but the point is...that could have been bad' Aladdin: 'Jasmine, make him stop' Jasmine: 'He's worried about Violet because you care about her' Aladdin: 'Well, I don't care. Worrying won't get the Egg to its mother!' Jasmine: 'You're right again, we should have more time getting the egg to her mother, and less time worrying about Violet' Donatello: 'Not to worry, I'm a doctor... (He checks Violet's Heart) now hold still for X-Ray (He checks the X-Ray and tells the others) if her Ribs don't heal by the end of this Weekend, she'll never play Sports again' Namine: 'We better keep an eye on Violet' Violet: 'Don't worry about it, I'll be safe' Genie: (Acts at a Sports Coach) 'Get with the program, sport. From now on, you are out-of-the-game!' Timon: 'That's the last Straw, I quit! I don't want to face that stinking, rotten, cruddy, muscled freak named Broly. I also don't want a crew of stinking, rotten, cruddy dunderhead team of Pirates; which are the way, ARE NOT PURPLE! And I absolutely don't want this stinking, rotten, cruddy old Hat!' (He throws the hat down hard) Pirate 3: 'But that's your captain hat, Mon' Timon: (He stomps the hat) 'For the last time, I am not your Captain, you idiot buffoons! Come on, Pumbaa. We'll handle Broly without the Pirates' (They hurried for the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge) Pumbaa: 'Bye-bye, Dunderheads' Violet: (She, Namine, Xion, Kairi and Cat snuck onboard the Turtle Shell vehicle) 'We'll see who's out of the game' (But near the beach, our heroes knew that Violet left) Jasmine: 'Fine, if Violet wants to put her life in danger, so be it' Genie: 'I'm getting worried' Elastigirl: 'Let's find my daughter' Jasmine: 'Now that the Griffin's Egg is safe, no one can take it, Aladdin' Aladdin: 'Yeah (But then they see a 30ft Tidal Wave) uh-oh' Magness: 'I...have had it...with this stupid...GAMES!' (Then she uses her magnet powers to send a tidal wave at the Heroes hitting Aladdin & Jasmine including Carpet) Michelangelo: 'Take cover!' (But the 4 Turtles get hit by the wave) Kairi: 'Brace yourself!' (She protects Sora) Genie: 'No' (He tries to outrun the wave but got hit also) Goofy: 'Aah!' (He, Namine, Xion and Donald Duck get hit by the wave) (The wave subsides and the Heroes surfaced in the water) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Is everyone all right?' Jasmine: 'Yes, but look over there' (Abu, Iago, Namine and Xion is riding on Carpet) Aladdin: 'Where's Genie?' Kairi: 'I think he's in a tiny situation' Genie: 'S.O.S! S.O.S! (Then he got hit by a mechanic tentacle) Yeow!' Magness: 'You can't stop me, I'm invisible!' Cat Lioness: (She tap Magness in the back) 'Say hello to my Jo-Chan energy punch' (She uses her Jo-Chan energy to knock Magness down) Broly: 'Enough of this, it's time for me to finish them off' Jasmine: 'No, it's your turn' (She toss a cargo net at Broly) Broly: 'Get this off of me' Jasmine: 'I don't think so!' Elastigirl: 'Hey, Broly. Take me instead' (She jogs in the water as Broly glides near) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Elastigirl, what are you doing?!' (She dodges at the last moment as Ann uses her Power Blitz to injure Broly) (After Broly and Magness is defeated, Elastigirl stands up but got hurt) Elastigirl: 'Ow' Sora: 'Well done, I think Broly won't be blowing up bridges for a while' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Or in other words, you did hurt yourself' Elastigirl: 'It's just my ribs' Genie: 'Aw, Elastigirl. Your injury is a little more bad than Violet's' Venom: (He steals the Griffin's Egg) 'You lost, Web-heads. I'm taking the Egg with me' Spider-Man: 'Don't worry about me, I'm gonna crush him into watermelon punch' Venom: 'Do anything rough, or Kairi gets it' (He holds Kairi) Kairi: 'Oops' (Then Ann Possible releases the Female Griffin and she got angry at Venom by tapping his head releasing Kairi) Venom: 'I'll be back, you fools!' (Then he teleports) (Then the Griffin's Egg hatch and it shows a baby male Griffin, it meets his mother for the first time) Elastigirl: 'That is what I call...a Mother/child bonding' (But as she hugs Violet, their Ribs bruise hurt them) Elastigirl & Violet: 'Ow!' (After the battle) Ann Possible: 'Thanks for our help, Susan Long' Susan Long: 'Don't mention it, I have a money maker when Magness performs her magic tricks at the Circus' (She shows Magness in a cage) Magness: (Growls) 'You win this round, but I'll be back' Hailey Long: 'We'll come to HQ and visit' Susan Long: 'But in the meantime, we'll make sure Violet and her Mother's Ribs get=Is that Smores?' (They see Cat make a Smores) Hailey Long: (She and Susan charge to the Smores) 'Wow!' Namine: 'They're in for a Sugar Rush' (Our Heroes saw the Country Play with Timon and Pumbaa doing a Rodeo trick, then the Pirate Ship arrived & 3 Pirates show up wearing costumes) Timon: 'No, no, NO! Go away, I am not your captain!' Pirate 1: 'We're with your band' Pirate 2: 'Now we are the purple band pirates, Mon' (They did a music solo) Ann Possible: 'That's what I call a perfect musical show' Heroes: (Laughing) (Last lines of the Episode) Kim Possible: 'Here's the Chicken Soup, it'll heal your bruised Ribs' (She hands Elastigirl a bowl of Chicken Soup) Elastigirl: 'Do I have to?' Jasmine: 'Aladdin...' Aladdin: 'You can never be too careful. Genie, I think she'll be needing the baby seat' Genie: 'No problem' Timon & Pumbaa: 'Uh-oh' Elastigirl: 'Guys, that's not funny' Gallery Magness uses her powers to create a Tidal Wave.jpg|Magness gets angry and uses her powers to create a tidal wave Susan Long and her Daughter Hailey see Smore's.jpg|Susan Long and Hailey Long sees Smores and they rushed for them Timon tries to ask the Pirates to go into San Francisco.jpg|Timon orders the Pirates to head for San Francisco Aladdin and Jasmine has seen Magness get TKO by Cat Lioness.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine sees Elastigirl devert Broly from Magness Genie uses the 'Multiple Arm' trick on the metal tentacles.jpg|Genie uses the 'Multiple Arms' attack on Broly Kairi, Namine and Xion is relaxing in their Swimsuits.png|Kairi, Namine and Xion is in their Swimwear Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fiction